La Dernière Légende
by Blizzart
Summary: En épousant l'Impératrice, Namikaze Minato n'aurait jamais cru se réfugier dans son bureau tous les 10 octobre, étreint par l'effroi et l'instinct de survie. Sa protectrice depuis l'enfance, Inuzuka Tsume, tentait chaque année de le rassurer et de l'empêcher de commettre une erreur qu'il regretterait inévitablement ; ce 10 octobre ne fit pas exception.
1. Avant-Propos

Chère lectrice/Cher lecteur,

Je me présente. Je suis une inconnue au _fandom_ _Naruto_, que j'observe avec envie depuis pourtant au moins trois ans : mon pseudonyme, comme vous avez peut-être eu l'occasion de voir, est _Blizzart_.

N'étant définitivement pas douée pour les avant-propos, je tenterai (retenez ce mot) de faire court. Je vais d'abord vous expliquer, si vous le voulez bien, l'origine de cette histoire.

Cette histoire est née il y a de cela un an et demi, alors que j'approchais de la fin de _Naruto Shippuden_. Je souhaitais m'entraîner à la fantaisie, sans avoir à réfléchir à des personnages. J'ai donc choisi l'univers que j'idolâtrais à l'époque : celui de _Naruto_. Cette histoire, qui est encore ancrée/encrée (remarquez ce jeu de mots bien nul, haha) dans mon esprit, était supposée être une saga. Elle était donc supposée avoir plusieurs tomes à son actif. _Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas, alors ?_ me demanderez-vous. Hé bien... les vacances ont passé, l'inspiration s'en est allée, et le projet était tout simplement trop gros pour mes petites épaules. Néanmoins, j'avais terminé l'incipit.

Et c'est cet incipit, que je décide de partager avec vous.

Il peut être considéré comme un _one-shot_, je dirais ; bien qu'il y ait de nombreux mystères irrésolus dedans. Mais, au lieu de vous parler de l'incipit que vous découvrirez si vous "tournez la page", je vais vous parler plus en profondeur de l'histoire en elle-même. Ou plutôt, vous prévenir : tout d'abord, le résumé et les personnages principaux attribués sont seulement ceux de l'incipit ; le véritable résumé contenant des spoilers et n'étant d'aucune utilité si je n'écris pas la suite, je ne souhaite pas vous le partager (pour l'instant ?). Ensuite, les caractères des personnages ne sont sûrement pas respectés. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne cherchais qu'à m'entraîner à créer un univers de fantaisie (pas entièrement, j'avais bien sûr de l'inspiration grâce au peu de culture que je possède), et l'univers de _Naruto_ s'est présenté à moi avec ses merveilleux personnages. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me blâmer si tel ou tel personnage est complètement _out of character_.

...

Je perds mes mots face à cette nouvelle expérience. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ; c'est juste que je ne sais plus quoi dire.

Et alors que je mets ce point-virgule, je réalise quelque chose d'important : le site. Ce site est merveilleux, entendons-nous bien. Néanmoins... néanmoins, il a une fâcheuse tendance à retirer les points-virgules que je mets dans mes phrases. C'est pourquoi, je tenais à m'excuser si, en lisant, vous voyez quelques phrases qui sont trop longues ou qui perdent leur sens : il s'agira de la faute du site. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir la foi de repasser relire cet incipit/_one-shot_ tous les jours, en mode édition, afin de vous rajouter les points-virgules manquants. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Ne sachant véritablement pas quoi dire, je me contenterais de vous demander une seule et unique chose : commentez. Ou plutôt, commentez pour me dire mes erreurs (je n'ai pas retouché au texte, je l'ai trouvé toujours aussi bon), ce qui vous a plu, ce qui vous a horripilé... et surtout si vous voulez une suite. Je m'empresserais alors de l'écrire, si vous en souhaitiez une ! après tout, un auteur (même en herbe) n'est rien sans ses lecteurs.

Sur ce, n'étant également pas douée pour les au revoir, je vous dirais juste ceci : bonne lecture.


	2. Chapitre Unique ?

Si cette nuit-là, Minato avait ouvert les yeux, ce n'était pas à cause de la lumière de la lune qui caressait sa peau claire. La nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures sur la Cité faussement paisible de Konoha, et seules les créatures de la nuit restaient éveillées afin de commencer leur habituelle mélodie : les grillons jouaient de leurs doux violons, criquets et sauterelles stridulant avec eux dans un harmonieux canon ; tandis que, sur une branche, un rossignol débutait un solo des plus délicat. Enfin, les coassements d'une grenouille vinrent perfectionner la symphonie séraphine.

Si cette nuit-là, Minato avait ouvert les yeux, ce n'était pas à cause des chuchotements dans le couloir qui se trouvait derrière la porte de son bureau. À part les insectes et les animaux, les seules entités nocturnes qui hantaient la demeure impériale étaient les Uchiwa : liés par un contrat maudit aux Uzumaki – dont l'Impératrice était la souveraine –, ils devaient protéger la race sacrée et veiller à sa continuité. Leur pupille héréditaire damnée, le Sharingan, y était pour beaucoup dans leur existence d'esclaves aux chaînes longues mais présentes. Les Uchiwa étaient les seuls êtres connus à pouvoir contrôler un Uzumaki sans frôler la mort, mais également les seuls êtres en ces terres à ne réclamer qu'un amour pur comme rémunération. C'était là la base du contrat, et les Uzumaki n'avaient jamais manqué à leur parole.

Si cette nuit-là, Minato avait ouvert les yeux, c'était à cause de son instinct. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment ; sans doute était-ce à cause de la date – le 10 octobre –, car il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Son corps entier était tendu, naturellement paré à s'enfuir au moindre danger, tandis que ses neurones s'activaient à toute vitesse. Cette nuit était celle du 10 octobre. Cette nuit était celle de l'anniversaire de son fils.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Minato pour s'effacer à la pointe de ses orteils. L'angoisse étreignit un bref instant son cœur et l'appréhension empêcha son instinct paternel de prendre le dessus sur celui du faible humain qu'il était. Minato lâcha un souffle tremblant pour se reprendre : il était l'Empereur, bon sang ! Il suivait les traces de ses prédécesseurs en gardant la Cité de la Feuille resplendissante et crainte de tous ! Alors pourquoi lui-même était-il anxieux, et ce malgré la protection dont il jouissait ?

Bien sûr, Minato ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse. Tous les 10 octobre depuis cinq ans, l'épouvante embrassait son être dans une étreinte horriblement mielleuse ; l'Impératrice en était la cause directe. Minato avait beau aimer sa femme de tout son cœur, il ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'elle l'effrayait lors de ses colères, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais été la victime.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Maître ? », s'enquit la voix caverneuse de Tsume.

Minato eut un léger sursaut. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la forme couverte de poils à ses pieds et fixèrent les deux orbes dorés qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. Des dents acérées révélèrent un sourire carnassier, qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à l'Empereur.

« Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, marmonna Minato en se redressant sur son siège.

— Tu préfères « blondinet » ? railla Tsume ; son rire austère sembla retentir contre les murs.

— J'ai un nom, tu sais ? grogna l'humain en se massant la nuque. (Sa sieste nocturne sur le bois dur de son bureau n'avait décidément pas été l'une de ses plus grandes idées.) Contente-toi de ça, veux-tu ? »

Le rire de Tsume se fit une nouvelle fois entendre. Alors que Minato tentait de faire passer son mal de dos, la bête – allongée depuis le début de la conversation – prit appui sur ses pattes et se leva. La lumière de l'astre lunaire vint éclairer son corps ; à côté de l'Empereur se trouvait un chien, ou plutôt son incarnation maléfique : aussi haute qu'un enfant de sept ans, la bête avait un ventre blanc mais un poil noir. Chacune de ses pattes faisait la largeur d'un bras adulte, et les griffes aiguisées qui les terminaient raclaient le plancher dans un bruit incessant. À l'arrière, une queue longue et touffue balayait l'air dans un rythme lent et menaçant ; le poil hérissé ne la rendait que plus imprévisible. Mais le plus impressionnant – et effrayant – était la tête immense du cerbère. Plus large qu'une tête humaine, elle était également plus longue que celle d'un chien, se rapprochant incontestablement de celle du loup. Les yeux dorés de la bête étaient aussi gros qu'un poing et placés vers l'extérieur de sa face, tandis que ses pupilles étaient fendues et regorgeaient de sauvagerie. Ses babines noires s'étiraient dans une mimique de sourire, si tant est qu'un cerbère puisse sourire ; les crocs dévoilés étaient longs, forcément tranchants, et semblaient être faits pour déchiqueter leur proie et broyer ses os.

N'importe qui aurait pris peur en voyant Tsume. Mais Namikaze Minato n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, _Minato_ ? », répéta la bête en insistant sur le prénom de son maître.

Profitant des quelques instants de répit que lui offrait la présence étrangement – aux yeux des autres – rassurante de Tsume, Minato leva la main avec douceur. Il posa sa paume sur le crâne de sa protectrice et amie, puis lui offrit une caresse en faisant glisser le poil sombre sous ses doigts. Dominatrice comme la cheffe de meute qu'elle était, Tsume montra les crocs et gronda, néanmoins sans grande conviction. Après tout, les marques d'affection étaient rares ce mois-ci – encore plus ce jour-ci –, et elle n'était pas suffisamment idiote pour refuser un contact de l'Empereur.

Après un silence pesant, Minato ouvrit la bouche.

« Nous sommes le 10 octobre. »

Sa voix claire s'éteignit avec la sensation de sécurité vaguement acquise du fait de la présence de Tsume. La main de l'homme glissa avec lenteur, chatouillant au passage les oreilles démesurées de la chienne-louve. Pour la première fois de la conversation, Tsume ne railla ni ne gronda ; elle se contenta de rester silencieuse, ses grands yeux bestiaux posés sur le visage pitoyablement soucieux de Minato.

« Que fais-tu ? demanda l'Empereur avec cette douceur qui le caractérisait. (Il était évident que Tsume réfléchissait, et ce malgré ses traits tout sauf humains, mais il était tout aussi évident que le blond n'appréciait pas ce silence oppressant.)

— Je réfléchis, blondinet. », répondit distraitement Tsume.

Minato ne releva pas le surnom. À la place, il retourna glisser ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse de la chienne-louve, afin de trouver un quelconque réconfort dans la chaleur qu'elle lui prodiguait. Cette dernière fit un pas en avant et posa sa grosse tête sur les genoux de l'homme. Lorsque les doigts habiles de Minato allèrent caresser le début de sa gorge, Tsume ferma les yeux. Le cerveau ainsi que tous les sens de la cheffe de meute tournaient à cent à l'heure, évaluant le danger, le taux d'anxiété de son maître et le nombre de chances que l'Impératrice vienne tout empirer dans un élan de fierté maternelle.

« Où est-elle ? », demanda Tsume de son inquiétante voix grave.

Son instinct à elle aussi s'agitait. Elle avait la furieuse envie de s'enfuir, ses petits dans la gueule, et de tout laisser derrière-elle ; mais cette sensation durait depuis l'aube. L'angoisse de Minato, elle, venait d'apparaître.

« Dans notre chambre, répondit l'Empereur d'une voix morne. J'imagine.

— Je croyais que tu ne la laissais jamais seule lors de ce genre d'événement, désapprouva Tsume avec un semblant de soupir.

— Elle ne joue que son rôle de mère, cette fois-ci. », assura l'homme, non sans froncer les sourcils.

Minato avait beau affirmer la position de sa femme, il n'avait en réalité aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être. L'Impératrice était l'amour de sa vie depuis qu'il la connaissait – soit depuis l'enfance –, mais elle restait un mystère complet pour lui et le reste de ses proches. Minato la connaissait assez pour prévenir une colère inutile ou calmer ses futurs pleurs, mais l'instabilité de l'anathème qui pesait sur sa famille lui restait inconnue ; tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en tant que mari et Empereur était de limiter les dégâts de la terrifiante Uzumaki.

« Une Uzumaki peut-elle vraiment être une mère ? murmura Tsume d'un ton inquiet. (La prise sur sa fourrure se raffermit.)

— Je t'interdis d'insinuer quoi que ce soit à propos de Kushina. (Avec une force impressionnante, Minato releva la tête de la chienne-louve de ses genoux et la rapprocha de la sienne.) Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, _Inuzuka_ ? »

Un frisson mélangeant aigreur et désarroi parcourut Tsume lorsque le nom de sa meute fut prononcé avec tant de dégoût. L'amour changeait le maître qu'elle accompagnait depuis sa naissance, le métamorphosant en mari aveugle et dévoué. L'homme que la cheffe avait connu n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même ; la passion transformait-elle un mâle à ce point ?

« Oui, _Maître_. »

La pression sur sa nuque se défit.

« Kushina est une bonne mère, continua Minato d'une voix plus douce. Elle prend soin… de lui.

— Il me semblait qu'_il_ avait un nom, blondinet, railla douloureusement Tsume. (Elle ne s'était pas encore remise du ton utilisé pour nommer les siens.)

— Cette chose n'a pas de nom, claqua l'humain avec frayeur.

— Cette chose, comme tu dis, est ton fils. »

Minato crispa le poing et se leva vivement. Tsume se recula à temps pour ne pas être dans son chemin ; le blond fit les cent pas dans son bureau. Dehors, la nature s'était tue.

« Tu confonds cette chose et ton fils, reprit la bête en le suivant. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre en épousant l'Impératrice. Tu savais que sa lignée était aussi maudite que celle des Uchiwa, voire plus ! Mais tu n'as pas bronché, tout ça par amour.

— De quoi me blâmes-tu ? demanda Minato ; il se retourna prestement et fit face à la chienne-louve.

— Je te blâme de blâmer ton fils, répondit Tsume tout en montrant les crocs. (La lune éclairait son poil sombre.) Il n'a pas demandé à naître ainsi, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Le monstre qui l'habite _n'est pas lui_.

— J'ai naïvement cru qu'il serait normal, avoua l'humain avec dépit. Et j'ai crédulement envisagé briser cette malédiction. »

Alors qu'il passait ses mains sur son visage, Tsume alla se frotter aux jambes de son maître dans une tentative de réconfort. En vain.

« Personne ne peut briser le vœu des Dieux, soupira-t-elle.

— Il y a bien quelque chose à faire…, la supplia presque son blondinet.

— Non. Tu ne peux que t'habituer à la situation. Si tu es chanceux, il finira comme sa mère et trouvera rapidement son gardien. »

La question silencieuse de Minato n'eut comme réponse qu'un regard ayant perdu toute bestialité, la peine la remplaçant dans les orbes dorés.

Le temps semblait s'être interrompu dans le bureau de l'Empereur. La bête et le maître se fixaient sans un bruit, vaguant à leurs diverses pensées pour tenter d'oublier la menace qui pesait au-dessus de leurs têtes, telle une épée de Damoclès invisible. Tsume évitait à tout prix de penser aux éclats de joie qui avaient stimulé ses tympans ce matin-là, ou encore à l'adorable petite fille qui avait été choisie spécialement pour le _monstre_. La chienne-louve voulait à tout prix oublier son kimono rose, ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux noisette ; elle voulait oublier son immense sourire et sa voix doucereusement criarde ; elle voulait oublier sa politesse et sa timidité, la façon dont elle avait recouvert sa bouche en apprenant qu'elle allait avoir le privilège de dormir avec le fils de l'Empereur. Tsume voulait oublier que l'enfant n'avait que six ans, et que c'était bien trop tôt pour mourir.

« Yakumo. »

La cheffe de meute fit mine de froncer les sourcils tout en dévisageant son maître : de quoi Minato parlait-il ?

« Comment ? se sentit-elle obligée de demander.

— Kurama Yakumo, reprit le blond. C'est son nom. (Lisait-il les pensées ? Non, il avait beau être entouré d'êtres plus étranges les uns que les autres, il restait un simple humain.) Ses parents tiennent une librairie et ont un revenu modeste. Murakumo est le gérant de la boutique, et sa femme Uroko le remplace parfois. Sinon, elle accompagne Yakumo pour prier les Dieux. Elle est leur unique fille. Et le plus important… ils ont foi en l'Empereur. »

La voix de Minato était faible, et ses sourcils se plissaient de dépit. Tsume comprit immédiatement ce que sous-entendait l'homme : _« Ils ont foi en moi, et je tue leur fille. Ce sont des gens bons, et je suis responsable de leur malheur. »_

« C'est peut-être la bonne, dit la chienne-louve sans grande conviction.

— Tes tentatives de réconfort sont vaines, Inuzuka. Il n'y a eu aucun signe avant-coureur.

— Tu demandes de l'optimisme alors que tu es toi-même pessimiste, soupira Tsume en se rallongeant ; elle posa sa tête sur ses pattes et toisa Minato. Tu es incorrigible.

— Et tu tentes d'être optimiste alors qu'à tes yeux ils ne sont que des imbéciles ! rit doucement le blond ; c'était son premier rire de la soirée. Tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

— Bien sûr que si, grogna Tsume avec un sourire carnassier. Je suis une femelle. »

Son maître lâcha une exclamation offusquée tout en croisant les bras. Un léger sourire peignait son visage. L'Inuzuka se félicita intérieurement : elle venait de faire oublier ses tourments à son blondinet, même si cela ne risquait pas de durer plus de quelques minutes – et encore, cela resterait un miracle.

Et comme depuis le réveil de son maître, les pensées et craintes de Tsume se révélèrent justes : le sourire de Minato se fana à peine quelques secondes après son apparition. Il ne resta dans ses iris bleus qu'un soupçon de nostalgie, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait pour faire face à sa protectrice. Sa main alla caresser avec son habituelle humanité – _quelle ironie_ – le crâne poilu de la bête.

« J'ai peur. », avoua l'homme au cerbère.

La langue satinée de l'animal lécha son poignet dans une énième tentative de réconfort. Minato observa distraitement les restes de salive sur sa peau ; une cicatrice blanche zébrait son épiderme. Il s'agissait de l'un des seuls cadeaux de son fils – ou plutôt du monstre avec qui il cohabitait.

L'Empereur fixa la balafre qui parcourait son avant-bras et l'intérieur de son coude, encore fasciné malgré le temps passé par la puissance curative dont était dotée l'Impératrice. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de plonger dans ses souvenirs : quelques coups discrets furent portés contre le bois de la porte. La seconde d'après, elle s'ouvrait dans un léger grincement. Il suffit d'un reniflement de la part de Tsume pour savoir qui osait déranger son moment d'intimité avec l'Empereur ; un grondement menaçant fit trembler ses babines.

« Uchiwa. »

Dans le contre-jour provoqué par les bougies allumées du couloir, une figure sombre et longiligne se dessinait.

« Votre Majesté Impériale. (La voix sombre et masculine fit trembler Tsume ; son instinct lui hurlait de sauter à la gorge du jeune Uchiwa et de déchirer ses muscles à l'aide de ses crocs. Aussitôt, les doigts de Minato allèrent caresser sa nuque.) Dame Inuzuka.

— Que veux-tu ? aboya le cerbère en se redressant sur ses pattes ; ses griffes grattaient nerveusement le plancher. Son Altesse est occupée, elle n'a pas de temps à t'accor…

— Tsume, la coupa Minato, cesse de montrer les crocs. Et range tes griffes, le palais est déjà suffisamment abîmé. (L'homme se leva à son tour et eut un sourire rassurant envers le second mâle de la pièce.) Obito.

— Que Votre Majesté m'excuse de l'avoir dérangée. (Ledit Obito s'inclina, ses mains posées sur son ventre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tsume.) Et que Dame Inuzuka baisse sa garde.

— Jamais. Allié ou non, tu restes un Uchiwa. », gronda la chienne-louve.

Le soupir d'Obito aurait pu fendre un cœur de pierre. La protectrice de l'Empereur ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, à cause du sang maudit qui coulait dans ses veines ; la bête se débattait face à lui, tentant en vain de se défaire des chaînes invisibles de son maître. C'était une habitude entre l'Inuzuka et l'Uchiwa.

Un énième grognement rendit Obito plus enclin à poser son regard sur le cerbère – il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en apercevant les filets de salive qui reliaient les crocs luisants : visiblement, la cheffe de meute le voyait déjà comme son prochain repas.

« Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois, Uchiwa, aboya Tsume en avançant une patte. _Que veux-tu ?_

— Je viens prévenir Son Altesse. (Dans la profonde obscurité de la nuit, un cercle rouge sang se dessina sur le visage d'Obito, à l'endroit-même où se trouvait son œil ; trois virgules noires étaient disposées en ellipse à l'intérieur de l'iris anormalement colorée. En voyant cela, Tsume retint un couinement.) Le rituel a commencé. »

Le cœur de Minato s'affola, tandis que ses pensées s'emmêlaient : comme chaque année, l'horreur allait se produire. Les souvenirs des cérémonies passées lui revinrent en mémoire ; sang, salive et larmes se mélangeaient avec les boyaux et restes de chair. Le monstre était insatiable.

« Où est l'Impératrice ? demanda fébrilement l'Empereur tout en s'avançant. (Il n'y avait que devant Tsume et Obito qu'il pouvait se montrer si faible.)

— Dans la chambre du Prince, répondit solennellement l'Uchiwa en inclinant la tête, avec ce dernier. »

Le couinement de Tsume retentit dans le bureau. Si l'Impératrice et le Prince, séparés, étaient – bien que difficilement – contrôlables, ils devenaient une entité sans prédateur naturel une fois réunis. L'Inuzuka avait vu le sang couler le long de leurs fins mentons bien trop de fois pour encore se bercer d'illusions : rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un Uzumaki. Affamés et joueurs, ils étaient aussi habiles dans l'art de tuer qu'insatiables dans leur soif de sadisme. Comme les humains, ils étaient capables de tuer sans que la faim soit présente ; et comme les humains, il leur arrivait de prendre plaisir à s'amuser avec leur proie agonisante.

Là où l'Impératrice offrait une mort esthétiquement sublime à sa proie, le Prince préférait entendre les gargouillements rauques de sa victime. Soi-disant trop jeune pour comprendre la « beauté de l'acte », il se contentait de nourrir la chose en lui sans chercher à la contrôler.

« Je vais les rejoindre. »

La voix de son maître coupa court aux pensées de Tsume. Des sueurs froides parcoururent sa fourrure sombre, tandis qu'elle courait se coller aux jambes du blond.

« Minato, non ! (Un geignement plaintif sortit d'entre ses babines.) Ne fais pas ça !

— Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Dame Inuzuka, intervint Obito ; l'éclat rouge de son œil s'éteignit alors qu'il continuait. Votre Majesté devrait être prudente et attendre le petit matin.

— L'Uchiwa a raison, insista Tsume en posant sa truffe contre le ventre de l'Empereur. (Son poids et sa force empêchaient ce dernier de se décaler, et son souffle affolé s'écrasait contre sa chemise.) Reste ici, travaille cet accord de paix barbant avec la Cité du Sable ! Nous t'apporterons de quoi boire et manger, et dès que mes petits seront réveillés, ils t'amèneront ton fils. Qu'en dis-tu, _blondinet_ ? »

La proposition était alléchante. La cheffe de meute lui proposait d'éviter une nuit d'horreur et de garder – pour cette année au moins – une image joyeuse de son enfant. Et pourtant, Minato ne pouvait accepter ; il ressentait le besoin d'entretenir cette illusion annuelle, de rester près de l'aura rassurante – pour lui et son fils seulement – de l'Impératrice, et de vérifier que le rituel s'était déroulé sans dommage collatéral. Que seule la petite Yakumo était morte.

« Je vais…

— Votre Majesté, interrompit Obito d'une voix profonde. (Il s'avança d'un pas et, la main droite sur son cœur, porta un regard sanglant sur l'Empereur ; la pupille damnée des Uchiwa était de retour.) Si Votre Majesté l'accepte, je souhaiterais l'accompagner pour m'assurer de sa sécurité.

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit le blond tout en caressant l'arrière des oreilles de Tsume. (La langue de cette dernière passa à travers les boutons de sa chemise pour lécher son ventre.) Il y a une minute à peine, tu tentais de me retenir.

— Votre Majesté…, il sembla chercher ses mots, pour finalement abandonner, est têtue. Dame Inuzuka et moi aurons beau essayer de la convaincre, Votre Majesté n'en fera qu'à sa tête.

— Tu as donc jugé plus sage de me suivre, résuma Minato avec un rictus.

— Plus sage, non, le contredit Obito. Disons plutôt que je fais une concession. (Les virgules noires de son œil semblèrent se mouvoir un instant.) L'Impératrice n'accepterait jamais que Votre Majesté soit blessée par ma négligence. »

L'Empereur s'asseyait sur le trône, et l'Impératrice était le trône en lui-même. Si Minato refusait d'être accompagné, bien que le risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose soit faible, Obito serait puni de la plus horrible des manières pour un Uchiwa.

C'est pourquoi, sans dire un mot, l'Empereur fit reculer la cheffe des Inuzuka et sortit de la pièce : derrière-lui, errant parmi les ombres, Uchiwa Obito le suivait et le protégeait des dangers tapis dans l'obscurité ; à ses côtés, raclant le plancher de ses griffes acérées, Inuzuka Tsume assurait sa garde.

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre du Prince fut silencieux. Seuls les souffles des trois individus se faisaient entendre dans les immenses couloirs du palais. Ce ne fut qu'une fois face à la porte que tout cessa : derrière le bois se trouvait le monstre.

« Nous pouvons toujours faire demi-tour…, bâilla Tsume.

— Ou nous pouvons nous contenter de rester là, sans ouvrir la porte, proposa à son tour Obito. (Seul son œil sanglant resplendissait dans les ténèbres.)

— L'un ou l'autre, tout sera plus agréable et moins éprouvant qu'entrer, bâilla une seconde fois la chienne-louve ; son stress était apparent.

— J'irai seul, trancha Minato. Restez devant, et ne bougez que si je vous l'ordonne. »

Ses doigts clairs se posèrent sur la poignée. Il la tourna lentement, et poussa légèrement le battant : la porte s'entrouvrit dans un grincement. Comme il s'y attendait, elle n'était plus verrouillée. L'Impératrice était bel et bien à l'intérieur.

« Nous bougerons si Votre Majesté est en danger, intervint Obito. Si mon contrat me lie aux Uzumaki, rien n'empêche Dame Inuzuka d'arracher des têtes pour protéger Son Altesse ; qu'il s'agisse de la mienne… ou de celle du Prince. »

Une part de Minato pria pour qu'il arrive quelque chose ; elle fut rapidement étouffée par les principes de l'homme. Il ne pouvait – ne _voulait_ – pas tuer son fils. C'était inhumain – il _devenait_ inhumain.

Obito ne reçut jamais de réponse.

Sans un regard en arrière, l'Empereur ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la chambre. Il referma derrière-lui dans un claquement sonore. Dans le noir de la pièce, seule la longue chevelure rousse de sa femme parvenait jusqu'à sa rétine.

L'Impératrice Uzumaki Kushina se tenait debout, les mains jointes et un immense sourire aux lèvres ; si Minato avait eu la vision nocturne d'un Inuzuka, il aurait vu les yeux bleus comme l'océan de la femme briller de fierté.

« Il est magnifique… », susurrait-elle en fixant une forme recroquevillée.

L'esprit tétanisé par l'effroi de Minato sembla cesser de fonctionner lorsque ses jambes le firent rejoindre son épouse.

Face à lui se trouvait l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

Recroquevillée sur une surface non-identifiée se trouvait une figure plus noire que les ténèbres elles-mêmes, dont seules les stries rouge sang permettaient de distinguer la forme. Les dispositions en striures parcouraient le corps de la chose, qui était aussi petite et fine qu'un bambin d'à peine six ans. Et pourtant, cet être humanoïde n'avait rien d'un enfant : à la fin de ses « pieds » et de ses « mains » se trouvaient des griffes dégoulinantes d'un liquide noir ; sur sa tête à la crinière ébouriffée, deux oreilles semblables à celles d'un renard remuaient en canon. Mais le plus imposant restait sûrement le manteau naturel de la chose, créé à l'aide de cinq queues longues de plus d'un mètre, et larges d'au moins trente centimètres : elles battaient l'air dans des mouvements vifs, s'enroulaient autour de la créature dans une allure protectrice et dansaient dans un ballet meurtrier. Ce spectacle magnifique était égal à la senteur d'une plante carnivore ; attirer pour mieux dévorer, c'était le principe non-dit du corps face à l'Empereur.

« Je crois avoir compris son art, susurra de nouveau l'Impératrice en pressant le bras de son mari avec douceur. Sa beauté se cache dans le désordre des scènes qu'il crée. (La fascination dans sa voix sifflait aux oreilles de Minato.) Toute cette anarchie a un but, toutes ces taches sont là volontairement… et la façon dont il chevauche sa proie pour mieux la savourer est à la fois bestiale et harmonieuse ! »

Minato cessa d'écouter sa femme. Devant lui, la créature mangeait son repas entre ses mains ; les intestins de la petite Yakumo s'écrasaient au sol dans un bruit visqueux. Le rire enjoué de l'Impératrice retentit alors, attirant l'attention de la chose ; l'humain sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux blancs globuleux, ainsi que la mâchoire remplie de crocs aussi longs qu'un majeur et larges que trois doigts de la chose. La créature avala bruyamment la portion qu'elle mâchait et leur rugit dessus dans un cri strident – l'une de ses queues en profita pour arracher un bras de petite fille.

Au fond de lui, Minato pleura : il avait créé un monstre.


End file.
